Obligation
by Val-Creative
Summary: He promised her this. And he would deliver. Even if it tore what was already little of him left. Impliedness of Royai. Brotherhood-verse. Spoilers. /-/Sin Series: Pride/-/


_Theme: Pride_

x.x.x

x.x.x

By now in his handsome, worldly age of thirty, Roy Mustang was use to beautiful women offering their bodies to him. The new ranking of "General" helped sweeten the deal of attaining more than his regular share of beauties as he had as "Colonel". And as enticing as fleeting, carnal thoughts were to a normal hot-blooded man—he did not assume himself _normal_ sort. _Normal_ didn't make for Fuhrer.

However…

He couldn't turn down _THIS_ beautiful woman….

_THIS_ beautiful woman— sweeping her long, cream-yellow hair up to the back of her head with a lobster-claw barrette— unhooking her formidable gun holsters from the loop of her pants belt and stacking them neatly to the back of his living room sofa— and advising him to lay out towels for the procedure.

"Procedure"...

Would that be the correct word for it? For the incredible amount of pain he would inflict on her body? For the eternal scarring that was to be placed on her exquisite flesh_? _

In any respect…

He promised her this. This "procedure". And he would deliver it. Even if it tore what was already little of him left.

"Sir?"

Riza Hawkeye blinked those trusting eyes (_so rare a shade of caramel; so rare with a staggering amount of that severe trust)_ at his dazed expression, repeating, "Sir? Are you listening to me?"

"Lieutenant," Roy acknowledged, nodding.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Find every towel I own and lay it out in the extra bed. Keep the medical kit open. And…"

"…_And_," she added firmly, "you must be sure to crack the windows open. All of them. The stench of burning flesh might become too much for us but if anything… I don't want it to linger in your home."

His insides squirmed a little at an old war memory. "Are you sure you don't want to do this in a hospital? Somewhere where I know if you pass out from blood loss I can get you the proper help…?"

"Are you worried about the smell, sir?" Riza cocked an eyebrow a little as she asked him this.

"No. I'm worried about _you_."

She affirmed, bracing her shoulders, "You shouldn't be… I will heal with proper treatment. Besides, this is no one's business but ours." It was his time to raise an eyebrow when his subordinate concluded her statement and immediately fished out a knotted rag from her trouser pocket.

"Lieutenant… Are you planning to gag yourself?" A note of awe in his voice.

"Precaution," Riza said calmly, "Can't raise any alarm bells with the other people living on the floor." The man let out a breath, pushing his dark, silky-smooth bangs from his wrinkling forehead.

"I'm burning the flesh on your body with my flame alchemy. They have every reason to raise alarm bells." At the somewhat flippant and grim observation, she gave him a stern glare with those soft, caramel-colored eyes. "Are you taking anything before this?" He asked her.

"Why would I?"

She sounded so _sure_; _nonchalant; so not afraid of his facility. _His insides did another nervous squirm. He would cause her so much agony. With his… _blasted hands—_

"You still have a chance to tell me if you want to stop," he offered quietly, matching her glare.

—But she was a beautiful woman. _HIS _beautiful and capable woman; standing by him no matter what; ready to shoot him down if he strayed from the righteous path; curtly dismissing his feeble, senseless plea to save both of their dignities by turning away for the flat's bathroom.

"Ready when you are, General."

x.x.x

x.x.x

END.

* * *

_So… I tried writing what a realistic-ish scene of Roy fulfilling the promise to burn Riza's tattoo might be. Canonly, I'm not sure if it has been done yet. But whatever. I couldn't resist writing these two in something. They are one of my **FAVORITE** straight anime pairings of all time and forever. For serious. After watching **Episode 58**, my need of these two was renewed. I know it's been debated on whether or not they are involved in more of a romantic sense… they think eventually it would happen. But whatever helps me sleep at night, right? :DD **Reviews** help me sleep at night. –winkwink- /LOL._

_This is one of the two others in my Sin Series (four more to go!)… I have Gluttony ("Loaf" -Elricest) and Sloth ("Worth" -RoyxMaes) up already. They're old but still. Huzzah?_

_FMA: Brotherhood belongs to its original creators. I'm just in this business for the fictionalized manipulation of their beloved characters FOR MY OWN SICK AND TWISTED AMUSEMENT AND NONE OF THEM CAN STOP ME… -cough- I mean… yes. Not mine._


End file.
